A World of Crime
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: A hacker, a bartender, a programmer, a weapons dealer, a scientist, a doctor, a worrier and a whore, all working together with the three biggest powers in Japan, make for one HELL of a ride.  full summary inside Boyxboy, girlxboy, violence and drugs.
1. Intorduction: The Three Greatest Powers

_**Summary: The government turns a blind eye to a Whore house. A CEO with ties to the underworld and the largest organized crime gang in Japan romes free. A hacker, a bartender, a programmer, a weapons dealer, a scientist, a doctor, a worrier and a whore, all working together with the three biggest powers in Japan make for one **_**Hell _of a ride._**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Introduction: Three Greatest Powers of Japan<span> **_

_Grimmjow's Point Of View_

_Nishikata Byakko_ is a whore house in Karakura Japan. It's famous for both its services and its décor. It has three sections to it, each there to satisfy the different needs of the members of the establishment. The first section, located on the first floor has the bar and restaurant with live performances and is called _lugar de relajación_. It is a place to get drinks, eat and watch strip performances, basically a strip club. The second section, located on the second floor were the private rooms, where one would request a whore and have sex. On the Third floor was the third section of the establishment, the V.I.P private rooms and V.I.P longue. The longue had a sitting area in the center that circled a large round glass window in the floor where you could look down at the live performances happening on the first floor. Bet your wondering how that's possible right? Well that's simple the building is a large rectangle that extends backwards, the longue on the third is located on the opposite side of the building where the first floors high ceiling ends while the Second floors rooms end at the first floors lower ceiling which is over top of the restaurant area of the first floor. Also in the longue area on the third floor there was a small bar for obvious reasons, no one wants to have to go down two floors just to get a drink. Now on the far side of the longue there are chains with padded cuffs attached to the walls and padded flooring. Here if you haven't already guessed this is where they chain up a few select whores for the V. to _play_ with.

_Nishikata Byakko _is and isn't like most whore houses. It's the same as most whore houses because it is illegal but it's different because every employee in the place _is _actually hired. They get paid minimum wage or higher. They have the right to quit and get all the benefits any normal employee could get. Another huge difference between this whore house and others is that next to it is an apartment building owned by the same person and is offered as housing to any employee that would like to stay there. Also every few weeks both employees and members of the house _have _to be tested for STDs. If you don't you are fired or kicked out. Also all females _must _be on birth control of some sort and any male having intercourse with a female _must_ wear a condom but don't worry condoms are supplied and birth control for the whores is paid for by the house. Failure to follow those rules will result in being fired or Kicked out of the house. For a whore house _Nishikata Byakko _is pretty odd but everyone who is a member there or an employee there is happy and is safe so the government has turned a blind eye to it.

The owner of this house is actually a good friend of mine we grow up together and when we graduated high school we both went into business, followed by the two of us going into the illegal business world shortly after. She started up _Nishikata Byakko _and I started up a large corporation the secretly deals arms and controls multiple small gangs around Japan. Also most of our best friends are in the Yakuza, Espada Inc might as well be a branch of the Yakuza with how close knitted it as with the huge organized crime gang. While _Nishikata Byakko _is one of their favourite hang outs.

The three biggest powers inside japan right now are without a doubt the Yakuza, Espada Inc and _Nishikata Byakko. _There's isn't a signal thing that happens in Japan's underworld and business that we don't know about.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Words: Nishikata Byakko<strong>__**– White Tiger**_

_**lugar de relajación – **__**Place of Relaxation**_

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: This is just an introduction to the story so it not as confusing when I get further into the story. The first chapter should be up really soon so stay tuned. :D **_


	2. Chapter One: Hacker

_**Chapter One: Hacker**_

_Grimmjow's point of view_

I sat at the bar on the first floor of _Nishikata Byakko. _The lights flashed high lighting the figures dancing in the glass boxes positioned around the large room. Man and Woman hollered at the three men doing a strip performance on stage, grinding themselves against the poles and each other as money was thrown out on the stage. After the performance the performers would collect the money and hand it to the boss off stage who would take a small share of the cash and then divided it equalling between the three men. The performers got paid less than most of the other employees here but made in the end far more than the average wage of a strip club performer at any other place in Japan. The reason being, every member in this place is either rich or really stinking rich and has no problem throwing their money around when it came to the things they liked. I am no different I just happened to be very picky.

"Another Mister Jaggerjack?" The woman behind the counter teased knowing full well that I hated being called Mister, it made me feel old and I was twenty eight damn it. I was not old. I growled and she laughed. I turned to face the blonde I had been friends with since child hood. I rolled my eyes when I saw what she was wearing, a pair of white washed blue boot cut jeans and a pure white V-Neck swim suit top. She had a strange sense of style but somehow she never failed to look good in the strange out fits she would come up with in fact she always looked attractive. I probably would have been all over her if I wasn't gay.

"Yes bitch." I growled and she grinned at me.

"So what brings you here in the middle of the day Grimmjow? The second and third floors aren't even open yet." She asked as her hands busied themselves making my drink, her blue eyes watching me carefully. Already she knew something was up, it shown in those blue orbs of hers. She had always had a knack for knowing stuff like that even when we were just kids.

I sighed and ran me hand through my hair. "Some hacker found a way around all the security in my system and is causing huge problems in the company and my hackers can't stop the fucker." As I explained in short what was going on she placed the drink in front of me and leaned forward onto the counter, supporting herself on her elbows with her hands clasped together.

"A hacker huh?" I nodded. I could already see her scrolling through the list of her employees with special talents. This place was a whore house and a strip club yes but it was also chock full of very talented people in areas other than sex and seduction. "I might have just the guy to help you out there Grimm, though he ain't cheap." Like that mattered, I could easily afford whatever this guy charged. Knowing this she continued to talk. "Follow me, he's up on the third floor setting up the new furniture and re-stocking the bar." She pushed herself off the counter and walked out from behind the bar, another employee quickly taking her place as I followed her to the spiral stair case. This place was almost as busy during the day as it was during the evening so there were three sets of stuff working here, Morning, day and night. This way on one was over worked, though I still couldn't figure out if Shearia ever actually slept. I had seen her up and about during all three shifts witch took up all twenty four hours of the day seven days a week. She was either a vampire of some kind or one hell of a sleep walker.

As we reached the top of the stair case she pulled out her keys and opened the door for the two of us and locked it again once we were on the other side of it. Looking around the room I saw no one and raised a brow in confusion. "Um..."

"Ichigo I have someone here who is in need of your special talent." Shearia called her voice calm and business like but still it held a care free tone with in it meaning she was good friends with this Ichigo. I wasn't surprise that that was the case because I honestly don't think there is a signal employee in here she is _not _friends with. Shearia just wasn't the kind of person one _couldn't _get along with, well unless you somehow got on her bad side that is.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for a head of bright orange hair to pop up behind the bar counter and brown eyes to glance from Shearia to myself. A smug grin was plastered to the boy's face as he turned his attention back to his boss. "Which one?" He asked with a low chuckle. It rang in my ears like sweet music; his voice was deep but smooth like velvet, it was beautiful. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the bar top as his brown eyes run over my body. I would have thought he was checking me out if it wasn't for that small spark in those brown depths that side otherwise. That spark of competitive fire that flashed in his eyes as they trailed other my strong form was not something I expected. Most people didn't look at people with the goal of analyzing there fighting capabilities but that was exactly what this boy was doing. He seemed to nod to himself and his grin widened a little. I guess he deemed me a good opponent.

"Hacking and careful Ichigo if you keep looking at Grimmjow like that he'll snap your neck to prove himself. " Shearia warned half-heartedly with a small chuckle of her own. Her warning only seemed to brighten fire burning in the boy's eyes and his grin widened again.

Shearia was right though if the kid thought he could take me in a fight I really would break the kid's neck or at the very least beat him into a pulp. I was no push over and I certainly wasn't fond of being looked at as a weakly, luckily the kid was looking at me as an equal and an opponent he would love to go up against and I was okay with that. The kid definitely looked like he could put up a good fight. He was thin but lithe and there didn't seem to be a spec of fat on him, he was all muscle and he looked like he was quite fast too. The perfect match for my style of fighting.

"I would love to see him try." The kid drawled his eyes coming back up at stare deep into mine. I grinned at his obvious challenge but held myself back from accepting it, I had a hacker to take care of and it couldn't wait any longer or there would be even more shit to handle after the bastard was finally taken out. Ichigo seemed to notice that and walked around the bar. "That Laptop connected to your main system? If not I'll just find my own way into it." He said with a shrug and my eyes widened a little. I guess this kid wasn't cocky he was actually really good at hacking. If the completely confident look was anything to go by as he pointed to the laptop bag hanging at my side.

"Yes it is." He nodded and held out his hand for me to hand the device over to him. I raised a brow, I hadn't expected him to do it right that second but he seemed set on doing it as soon as possible.

"You need it done quickly don't you? If he's active it shouldn't take me long to track him down and eliminate him for you." He explained and gestured again for me to hand over my laptop. I nodded and removed the computer from my bag.

"Devils number." I said as I handed the device over to him and he nodded knowing what I was talking about. He opened it on his arm and typed in the three digits to unlock the computer. His fingers darted over the keys as he walked over to the bar and started his work without another word. I watched unmoving as the muscles of his back shifted while he worked. The shirt he was wearing was skin tight and showed off all his muscles and the solid black of the shirt accented his tanned skin. His jeans looked just as tight until they hit the knees where they widened just like _all _of Shearia's boot cut jeans.

"You're a V.I.P. right? Tell me what you think of the new arrangement?" The sound of his voice made me tear my eyes away from his body and stare at the back of his head. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Shearia staring at me with a knowing smirk but ignored her in favour of looking around the re-decorated V.I.P. longue.

All the lights were on lighting up everything in the room with a pure white light. The old white couches and chairs had be switched with European black leather ones, probably so they would be easier to clean. The small wood tables that sat next to the seating had been changed to glass tables with painted black metal legs all connected by a black rim around the circular glass. Also the walls had been re-painted with pure white paint and a decorative black pattern that looked like growing plants. The bar had been painted black and the bar top was now a black stone.

"Looks nice." I looked around the room one more time and noticed something was missing. The chairs for the _play_ area were gone. "But where are the chairs from over there." I pointed and Ichigo looked up from his work for a brief moment before going right back to the task at hand.

"Oh I haven't unpacked them. They're still in the closet over there." He pointed with one hand while his other continued to work on the computer. "They're the same as the last ones but they have more padding. Everyone was complaining about too much chafing." He explained and brought his hand back to the keyboard. He said that as if talking about the weather and I laughed a little. "What's so funny?" He asked sounding irritated but I brushed it off as him concentrating on his work.

"Your attitude towards kinky sex." I chuckled and he turned to me, brow raised in question. "You talk about stuff like that," I gestured with my arm to the _play _side of the room. "as if you were talking about something as mundane as the weather. I just found that fact funny." He rolled his eyes and turned back to his work but I swear a heard him let out a small chuckle himself and I grinned. I liked this kid not only was he hot he was smart and had a good sense of humour. I could see why Shearia liked him.

A few minutes later Ichigo closed my laptop and handed it back to me. "All done. He's been kicked out and everything has been put back the way it was before. Oh and I took the liberty of updating your security system. No one other than me should be breaking into it any time soon. And don't worry I have no interest in breaking into your system." He assured with a grin. I rolled my eyes and took the laptop from him, returning it to its bag.

"You better not or I'll snap more than just your neck." I threatened and he chuckled. It sounded so pure, I think I could have listened to it forever but alas all good things must come to an end. "How much do I owe you?"

His chuckling stopped and he paused to think for a moment. "Nothing."

I raised a brow. "Nothing?"

"Yep, nothing as long as you promise to be here tonight on the first floor and watch me dance." My jaw almost dropped but I stopped it and just stared at him.

"What?"

"Watch me dance tonight and you won't owe me anything." I blinked and stared at him. "Well?" I shook my head to gather myself once more and nodded.

"Yeah sure, what time?"

"Ten. See you then _mi precioso_" That time my jaw did drop. I couldn't believe he just called me that but on the plus side since he did call me that he must have liked what he saw. A grin spread across my face and I turned to Shearia who rolled her eyes.

"Finally, took you long enough." She breathed. It sounded like she was talking about how long it took me to finish up here but her smile said she was referring to how long it took me to find someone of interest.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: And there you have it chapter 1. Hope you liked it and please review. **_

**mi precioso ****– My precious **


	3. Chapter Two: Needed Money

_**Chapter Two: Needed Money**_

"Grimmjow-sama!" My head lifted from my work and I glared at the woman who had just entered my office. On my computer screen was a slid show of Ichigo in different kinky outfits that I couldn't get to go away. I had tried everything, and I mean _everything _but nothing worked, it was like a freaking virus. So not only was I angry because I couldn't get any damn work done but I was horny as fuck.

My black haired assistance stared at me blankly for a moment, probably judging whether she should actually tell me whatever it was she had come here for. She sighed and walked up to my desk and placed a stack of papers on my on it.

I raised a brow. "What the hell is this?" I growled.

"This has been printing from my printer for the last hour and this is only an eighth of what has piled up in my office. I don't suppose you know why do you, Grimmjow-sama?"I glanced at the top page. In bold text covering the whole page was 'mi _precioso'. _ I growled and slammed me fist on the desk making Soi Fon jump a little.

"That bastard…I'll Kill him!" I growled and stood up from my desk intent on head straight to _Nishikata Byakko _but Soi Fon's shocked expression halted my head slowly tilted down and my expression blanked. "You look at that screen and tell me if you don't get turned on." I growled and stomped out the door leaving a shocked Soi Fon behind.

'_So he fixes the system but implants his own freaking virus that shows himself in a million different sexy positions and prints out page after page of mi precioso. What the hell!' _ I thought angrily as I slid into my car, started it up and sped to _Nishikata Byakko. _That asshole was going to pay I swear.

I pushed the doors to _Nishikata Byakko_ open harshly making them slam against the walls and attracting the attention of everyone on the first floor. The base continued to pound as my furious gaze scanned the floor from the orange haired hacker. My gaze finally located the bastard and guess what? He was on the stage in black skin tight leather pants with leather straps crossing over his chest, two triangles made out of leather straps where centered around his nipples and to top it off that was a black choker around his neck with a piece of silver shaped like the gothic six tattoo on my back.

My jaw dropped and I stared hungrily as he slid down the pole in the center of the stag. His chocolate brown eyes were focused on me as he curved his back and bent forward as he slid his ass back up the pole with a sly grin on his face. I let the doors fall closed and moved into the crowed surrounding the stage.

Once at the front of the pack my eyes couldn't leave his lithe form as he twisted and ground himself against the pole, the whole time his eyes never left mine and his sly grin never once fell from his face. By the end of his dance the stage was covered in bills and Ichigo was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Ichigo grinned at the audience and bent down and slowly got onto his knees. He crawled around the stage collecting the money as more was thrown onto the stage. Some man eve held out large wads of cash to try and get the Carrot top to come closer only to be ignored as Ichigo slowly made his way over to me. "Enjoy the show Master?" He asked as he stopped right in front of me.

"Yes but you're still in deep shit." I growled. Sure I had enjoyed the show, like _really _enjoyed the show but that didn't mean he was off the hook for the trouble he had caused with his little virus.

Ichigo pouted but a light chuckled fluttered from his pink lips. He slipped down onto his ass, throwing his legs over the edge of the stage in front of me and spread them wide. "Is that so?" He purred leaning forward with his hands placed on the outer sides of his thighs. "Well maybe you should punish me then?" He drawled sliding off the stage and placing a hand on my chest.

The men around me were staring in shock, mouths agape. Guess I was one lucky guy to be getting this much attention from the carrot top.

"Damn right I'm gonna punish you but not the way you want me to!" I growled. I was not going to let this hacker seduce me. He had stopped me from being able to do my work and now I had even more work to do tomorrow. "Come on!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the stairs. "Care to explain why there is a slideshow of you continuously playing on my desk top and why _mi _precioso is being printed out continuously in my secretary's office?" I questioned angrily. He better have a damn good reason or I'm really gonna kill him.

"Because I wanted to make sure you would be here for ten and look you were five minutes late. What do you think would have happened if I hadn't set those reminders up for you? You wouldn't have been here at all." Ichigo explained seriously as he leaned up against the wall arms crossed over his chest and money stuffed in the front of his pants.

I was speechless. That's why he put that virus of his on my computer?

"It'll have deactivated by now." He informed me and my hand struck the wall next to his head. He didn't flinch or anything just stared at me and blinked. "Though there was another reason for it you know. " I glared at him. "It's been awhile since I've found anyone I thought could satisfy me and I've been really horny the last few days. So the other reason was to get you horny too." He explained with a grin on his face.

I felt my already hard dick twitch. "Well you succeeded. So what did you have in mind to fix that I-chi-go?" I broke his name down as I growled at him, his grin only got wider.

"The third floor is still closed for tonight so all the V. other than yourself have been notified that they'll have to wait till tomorrow to use it. " He leaned forward, his face mire centimetres from mine our lips almost touching. "Want to be the first to try out the new equipment Master?" He purred. His hot breath running over me lips before he connected his to mine.

My hand moved from the wall and down to his ass, gripping the globes of flesh hard as I pulled him closer. He pulled away and smiled teasingly at me. "Normally I'm not so easy but for tonight I'll do whatever you want." He purred and grabbed my hand. "and that's only because I know you pay well." He said in all seriousness as he led me up the stairs. His face seemed almost sad for a moment but whatever it was quickly disappeared again. _'What was that?' _ I wonder as I followed him up.

He stopped at the door and typed a number into the key pad that hadn't been there that afternoon; it must have been put in after I left. The door clicked open and he pulled me through it before closing it behind us.

My eyes widened. On the _play _side of the room was now a long table with all sorts of sex toys, chains, gags, whips, you name it it was on that table. Ichigo let go of my hand and sauntered over to the _play _area and sat down on one of the bottomless chairs, holding himself up with his thighs and hands. His hands resting on the back of either side of the chair and his thighs resting on the front with legs spread wide.

"So you expect me to pay you?" His eyes narrowed and his muscles tensed in anger. Something tells me that's not what he wanted to hear. I could practically feel the rage coming off of him.

"If not leave." He stated sternly. What was up with him all of a sudden? "I'll find someone else who is willing to pay."

I sauntered over to the table and glanced at the toys. "I'll pay." I said off handedly as I turned back to him. "So spread yourself out for me on that wall." I ordered and leaned against the table, blue eyes watching as Ichigo got up with a grin and spread his arms and feet out on the wall. I studied him for a moment but walked up behind him and cuffed his hands above his head with the supplied padded cuffs attached to the wall.

"Only one thing master, no cock rings." I raised a brow but agreed to his request none the less. I could understand why but most whores wouldn't ask for them not to be used so it was a little strange. Must have had a bad experience with them.

I ran my hands down his sides and over his hips slipping my thumbs into the tight leather and pulled down. The leather slid easily over his tanned skin and down his legs and as I reached his ankles Ichigo stepped out of his pants. That's when I realized the straps on his chest descended down, around his hips and then became a solid piece of leather that cupped his man hood and ass.

I grinned and palmed him through the leather getting a sultry moan in response. "Don't tell me I have to take all this off to get to my prize." I teased and ran my free hand up his chest pinching a perk nipple between my thumb and forefinger.

"Ah-no, there are snaps con-ahhahhhh-ecting it to the whole of th-ahhhh straps." He moaned loudly as I palmed him harder and twisted his nipple a little.

Without a word I undid the snaps and let the leather piece fall to the floor. His erection sprung forth as it was finally released from the confines of the tight material. I pulled back and he whimpered a little, his head turning so he could follow me with his eyes.

I removed my shirt and walked back over to the table. Picking up a vibrator from the table I walked back over to Ichigo who was pushing his ass out towards me. God he looked almost edible with that pleading expression he had on at the moment. Toys and whips weren't really my thing, I preferred to sit back and watch as the whores moaned and struggled to get more friction. So dildo's and vibrators of all kinds were more my style.

I gripped his ass cheeks and pulled them apart to see that he was already prepared for me. I straightened up and pushed the tip of the vibrator to his entrance making him shudder in anticipation. "I hope you have a video of you preparing yourself Ichi cuz I'd love to see that." I breathed into his ear and pushed the tip in.

"I do." He purred and pushed back against the vibrator pushing it further in.

"Good." I pushed the rest of the vibrator in forcefully causing Ichigo to moan loudly in pain and pleasure. I flicked the switch to turn the vibrator on and stepped back.

Ichigo moaned and wiggled his hips trying to get more friction. He moaned and moved around trying his hardest to get more of that wonderfully pleasure that I knew was coursing through him.

I grabbed an actually chair and rid myself of my pants and boxers before taking a seat. Pumping myself I let Ichigo's moans fill my ears and watched lustfully as he struggled in his chains. "Oh god Grimm plea-ahhh please fuck me I ca-ahhhh-n't take this. Oh god Grimm please fuck me!" He moaned and something inside me snapped.

I jumped from my seat and pulled the vibrator from Ichigo's ass and quickly replaced it with my dripping cock. His tight heat constricted around me and I groaned loudly. "Fuck your tight." I growled in pleasure and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting right back in.

Ichigo screamed in pleasure and pushed back against me. "Right there, hit there again." He begged; guess I must have hit his prostate. I grinned and answered his plea with a harsh pace and striking that one spot over and over again making him thrash in pleasure beneath me.

Not long after, Ichigo was arcing against me in his release and my seed was pouring into him. The two of us were panting and covered in a light coating of sweat. I pulled out of him and undid the cuffs. "So how much do you need?" I asked walking back over to my discarded clothes.

"Need? Don't you mean want?" Ichigo asked with a raised brow.

"No I mean need. How much money do you need Ichigo?" I asked again as I pulled my boxers on. He continued to stare at me confused. "I know you're in need of money. If you weren't you wouldn't have waited to pick out the richest member of this place and threaten to choose someone else if I wasn't going to pay you on top of what you get paid by your boss." I stated and pulled my pants on.

Ichigo stared at me in shock. "Two million." He replied but turned away from me.

I raised a brow. "That much? What do you need it for?"

"My sister…she's in need of an eye surgery or she'll go blind but its two million dollars to get the doctor she needs over here to do it." He replied still not meeting my gaze.

"Is that why you started working here?" He nodded. "How long do you have to get the money?"

"It's part of it yes. If she doesn't get the surgery by the end of the week she'll go blind for good." His face was sad now. Too sad, it pulled at my heart strings. It made me think of what I would feel like if something like that happened to my sister Nel and I didn't have the money to pay for the care she needed. It hurt, really hurt.

"I'll do you one better." I replied reaching into my pocket for my phone.

"Huh?" Ichigo stared at me as I dialled a number and brought my phone to my ear.

After three rings an annoyed voice answered on the other side. _"What can I help you with Grimmjow?"_ The scientist slash doctor growled.

"I need you to perform a surgery on a…" I turned to Ichigo. "How old is she?"

"Ten But wha-"

"On a ten year old girl to prevent her from going permanently blind at the end of this week." Silence. _"Have her here tomorrow at three for prepping and I'll perform the surgery after that. Also have her current doctor send me all her medical information by noon tomorrow." _I knew Szayel would come through for me; I was his boss after all. "Thanks Szayel and will do." I hung up and returned the phone to my pocket. "Bring her to Las Noches Hospital for three tomorrow and have her doctor send all her medical information to Szayel Grantz before noon tomorrow."

Ichigo stared at me his expression blank before he smiled widely. "Thank you."

"No problem but nothings free." Ichigo seemed to start to worry at that moment. "Your gonna have to babysit Nel for me while I'm at work her last babysitter just quite as of this morning I had to send Il Fort to watch her today."

"Nel?" He raised a brow.

"My sister she's six and before you ask. She was adopted by my parents three years ago but they died in a car accident a year ago. So now I'm in charge of taking care of her." I explained and his eyes saddened once more.

"Sorry for your loss." He whispered his head dropping.

"It's fine I'm over it already. I'm not one to hold onto the past besides I still remember them so that's enough." That seemed to surprize him because his eyes shot up to meet mine.

"How are you so strong?"

"I wouldn't call it that I've just learned how to deal with stuff like that and Shearia's little belief helped to. 'As long as you remember someone there spirit will never die.'" He nodded and gave me a little smile.

"I'll take good care of Nel for you I promise." I smiled and pulled a business card from my wallet and wrote down my home address, cell number and the time he would need to be at my house. I handed it to him and a few thousand dollars. "What's-"

"Buy your sister something nice for after the surgery." I replied cutting him off and heading for the door after sliding back into my shirt. "You gonna keep working here during the night?" I called over my shoulder, my hand of the side of the door.

"Yeah probably, it pays well and it gives me the benefits I need and I'm a little bit of a sex addict." He replied with a grin and I laughed.

"You start the day after tomorrow." I told him before letting the door close behind me as I headed back down stairs. About half way down I saw Shearia leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face.

"You're too nice sometimes you know that Grimm." She stated as I passed her and followed me down the steps. "But I'm glad you helped him out." She added. _'You're the one who's to nice not me'_ I thought to myself but she was right there were times where I was too nice. In this particular case however I had helped him out because he was trying so hard to save his sisters eye sight I couldn't just sit back and watch him suffer. Even I'm not that cruel. Besides this little arrangement meant that Ichigo would be in my house every day, meaning I would get to see him every day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hey guys hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up soon for all of you. :D <strong>_


	4. Chapter 3: Gun Fire

The loud chime of my doorbell rang throughout the house sending Nel dashing to the front door, her small form no more than a green burl. "Is that him! Is That Itsygo!" She cheered jumping up and down as I reached the door. I chuckled at how cute she looked and opened the door for the orange haired man behind it. He had bags under his eyes and seemed a little worse for were. I could see several hickies just barely visible under the collar of his shirt on the sides of his neck. A growl threatened to escape my throat at the sight of the angry red marks but I stopped myself, Ichigo wasn't mine I had no right to get angry at him for doing what he was paid to do.

Ichigo was dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a black V-neck T-shirt. Two chains hung from the belt loops of the jeans, one connecting to another belt loop and the other disappearing into his pocket probably attached to his wallet or something he didn't want to lose.

"Morning, rough night huh?" I asked nonchalantly well petting Nel on the head to get her to calm down. She always got so excited and energetic when new people came over. It was part of the reason all her babysitters quit, she was just too hyper for them to handle, even Il Fort couldn't handle her for more than a few hours. _'I hope Ichigo can handle her alright.' _

Ichigo gave me a soft smile and chuckled lightly. "Yeah…" He replied kind of awkwardly and shifted his weight to his other hip. He seemed to wince a little from the action and that when I noticed the chaffing on his wrists, it look like it was from having material tied to tight around his wrists. _'What happened to him last night?'_ I wanted to know but Shearia had probably already taken care of it if whoever left those marks did something they weren't allowed to.

After a few moments of awkward silence he squatted down in front of Nel bringing him down to her level and smiled at her even though I could see him wince again as he did so. Nel didn't notice and thank god she didn't. So in return for crouching he got a huge excited smile from my little sister. "Yer' Itsygo righ' " She chirped her gray eyes shining with joy, causing Ichigo to chuckle once more and nod.

With that Nel jumped on him, little arms rapping around Ichigo's neck as my sister cuddled into his chest happily forcing he to crouch lower and he winced again, this time Nel noticed. "Was' rong' Itsygo?" She asked looking worriedly at him.

"No I'm fine just a little sore from work that's all no big deal." Ichigo replied with a soft smile to witch Nel nodded and smiled back. Seeing that she seemed to have excepted that response I breathed a sigh of relief and slipped into my shoes. "You going already?" Ichigo inquired a slight hint of shock present on his face.

"Yeah I have to be into work for eight thirty. It's a pain but I got to do it. " I stepped to the side so he could stand up and step inside. He did so making sure to hold Nel to his should as he stood and I stepped into the doorway. "My cell and work numbers are on the fridge if you need anything and don't open the door for anyone. I gangs been moving around more than I'm comfortable with." Ichigo nodded and I closed the door behind me listening to the lock click into place as Ichigo locked the door from inside.

_Ichigo's point of view_

About an hour after Grimmjow had left Nel was playing with some simple coloured blocks making what looked like a castle out of them when my thoughts started to drift to what happened last night at work.

"_Well hey there ain't you a cute little thing." A man whispered into my ear as he pushed his clothed erection against my ass. I had just entered the V.I.P room to take my turn and give the whore before me a break and noticed that said whore was on the floor covered in small cuts and passed out cold with only this man in the room. "Is it your turn to entertain me now?" He purred into my ear and I wanted to puke. _

"_You are going to get in trouble for what you did to her, that's not allowed her sir and I'm going to have to ask that you leave and that you pay the medical bill for the damage you caused to her." I informed the vile man as calmly as I could but it only caused the man behind me to growl and grab my wrists before I could do anything. "Sir please don't do something that will get you in more trouble then you already are." That was the first of my pleas and just like that one they were all ignored. _

"_No stop please! It's hurts! SHEARIA!" I screamed. The door slammed open and the man froze. _

"_Ichigo! You son of a bitch!" Shearia's angry voice sounded throughout the room and the next second the man was forcefully flung from my back and into a nearby wall. Sighed in relief as his dick was removed from my ass but the pain soon snuck back into my mind making me grit my teeth. The sting from all the cuts littering my body made it feel like someone had dropped acid all over me, my ass burned like someone had shoved a hot stake up it. _

_Someone rolled my over and I groaned. Fuck everything hurt so bad. "Ichigo I'm so sorry we should have noticed sooner." Shearia sounded very upset with herself and that made me sad. This wasn't her fault I was just glad she got here at all. "We'll get you help."_

A loud bang woke me from my sleep; I must have passed out while thinking back on last night, four man can through the broken down door and grabbed Nel making her scream. The moment she does I am on my feet and kicking my foot up into the man's wrist forcing him to drop Nel. The next moment I have her in my arms and are running down the street the four men right on my heels. One of them pulls a gun, adrenaline spikes through my system and my legs pump faster and harder against the ground trying to get me away from the fire arm.

A gun shot rings out and a stinging starts up in my café I don't have time to think about it but I know I've been shot. I pull Nel closer to my chest, protecting her with my body and turn down an alley way hoping to lose them. No such luck their still on me as I turn down another alley way that leads to Nishikata Byakko. Just a few more turns and I would be there.

Suddenly another gunshot rings out and I wait for the pain but none comes. I look over my shoulder to see why and their stand two woman. One tall with dark tanned and long dark purple hair tied up in a high pony tail. The other is shorter with lighter skin and her long black hair tied into two long braids with gold rings tied to the ends. Both women are holding guns and one of the four men has fallen down with blood pouring out onto the ground around his head. His companions are soon to follow and I decide not to stick around and find out if Nel and I were to be next. I dash down another alley and I hear foot steps behind me, gaining on me and I push myself harder. I have to make it to Nishikata Byakko if I can at least do that Shearia could take care of whoever is after us now.

One more turn before Nishikata Byakko my legs give out under me, the blood loss finally taking its toll and forcing me to my knees. Not sure what to do now I do the only I can do, curl into a protective ball around Nel, I have to save her if anything I have t save her, she's barely had a chance to live.

"Hey-"

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: OHHHHHHH CLIFF HANGER! Hope you liked this chapter and please review. :D**_


	5. Chapter 4: Fear

_**Chapter Four: Fear**_

_One more turn before Nishikata Byakko my legs give out under me, the blood loss finally taking its toll and forcing me to my knees. Not sure what to do now I do the only I can do, curl into a protective ball around Nel, I have to save her if anything I have to save her, she's barely had a chance to live._

_"Hey-"_

"Hey, You're okay now your-" A woman's voice sounded close by but I couldn't hear her for long.

I started to sway and heard myself mumbled something before everything went black.

_Grimmjow's point of view_

"Sir D-Roy called, he says your house has been broken int-"

"What! Is Nel there! Did he say if Nel was there! Or Ichigo! Was anybody there!" I panicked shooting up from my desk and running right up to Il-Fort. I gripped the man's shoulders shaking him, trying to get him to hurry up and answer me. I needed to know if Nel was safe, if Ichigo was safe because if anything happened to her or Ichigo I don't think I would be able to live with myself. "Tell me! Was anybody there!" I screamed at him and he shook his head. "Shit!"

In the next moment I was sprinting down the hall then the stairs, then through the parking lot to my car, then speeding down the street far faster than was safe but I didn't care I needed to find Nel and Ichigo, I just had to.

I got to my house to see the door busted in and dashed from my car not caring that the keys were still in or the fact that I left the driver's side door wide open. As I entered my house the first thing I noticed was that indeed Nel and Ichigo were no were in sight and neither where the culprits.

Knowing that there was a possibility that Ichigo had gotten himself and Nel out of the house and made a run for it, I did the same only I was trying to find them not trying to get away from somebody.

I ran out onto the main street my eyes widening as they landed on a trail of blood. My feet moved before I even gave them a conscious command and I sprinted down the street following the trail of crimson. _'Tell me that's not Ichigo's or Nel's, please let them be okay.' _I followed the trail through alley away after alley way before I finally spotted four men dead on the ground. This only caused my feet to move faster and my heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest.

As I rounded another corner a high pitched whaling entered my ears. "Nel?...NEL!" I screamed as I recognized the source of the crying. I rounded another corner and there curled in a tight ball around something or someone was Ichigo. Blood was pouring from his leg and his body was shaking. "Ichigo!" I called, getting the attention of the two women standing near Ichigo, I recognized them instantly and breathed a sigh of relief. It most have been them who took out those four men. "Yuroichi, Soi Fon what happened?"

Yuroichi was the first to speak and explained what she knew of what happened. "We saw the boy running, carrying Nel and at first we thought he had kidnapped her but then we saw the blood pouring from his leg and those four men back there rounded the corner. We took them out but by then the boy had started running again till his legs gave out at which point he curled in a protective ball around Nel and passed out before we could explain who we were."

"Is Nel okay?" I asked after she was done, that was what I really needed to know. I need to know that my little sister was okay. I could see Ichigo and his injuries but I couldn't see Nel. All I could do was hear her crying.

"Ityso…Ityso…..Itysogo!" She screamed and I couldn't take it anymore, I had to see her.

I ran to Ichigo's side and carefully started to remove him from my sister. His arms tightened around her and I thought maybe he was awake but his sleepy mumble of "I have too…save….Nel" told me he was still unconscious. "It's okay Ichigo, It's me Grimmjow." With that surprisingly enough his arms loosened and I was able to uncurl him from Nel.

"Brother Itysogo is…Itysogo is…"

"I know Nel I know. Everything's going to be alright. Ichigo is going to be fine okay?" I tried to comfort her but she just kept crying, her little fits banging against my chest as I held her close. "Yuroichi take her I need to get Ichigo to Unohana before he loses any more blood." The purple haired assassin nodded and took my sister from me. Nel instantly buried her face in Yuroichi's bosom wetting the woman's black halter with her tears.

I scooped Ichigo up into my arms, the boy's hands clasping my shirt in his unconscious state. I started running, straight for _Nishikata Byakko. _I was so glad I had given Yuroichi and Soi Fon the day off today or what happened today could have been much worse.

Yuroichi and Soi Fon both work for me at Espada Inc. Soi Fon is my normal secretary and Yuroichi was my money runner, she went and collected the money from Espada Inc's more shady customers. Sometimes the purple haired woman would also work as a sort of body guard for me if I ever thought that one of my meetings could go bad, I couldn't risk dying because that would leave no one to take care of Nel with me gone. Though Shearia probably would take care of her for me but even then in my mind dying wasn't an option.

It didn't take me more than about two minutes to get to _Nishikata Byakko _and the moment I was in the doors I was calling for Shearia to get Unohana.

The blonde head peeked around the corner a moment before her eyes widened and she rushed into one of the back rooms. Not a minute later and Shearia was back pushing me into one of the spar rooms in the back where Unohana was calming setting up what she would need to treat the younger male.

"Grimmjow could you place him on the bed please and remove his pants for me so I can get to work as soon as I have everything ready?" The calm and nurturing doctor requested politely with an asure glance over her shoulder. She could tell I was upset. She was able to tell a lot of things about a person's mood and personality almost instantly, maybe that's why she made such a good doctor. Well that and her motherly attitude and aura for lack of a better word.

I did as she asked and carefully placed Ichigo into the bed but when I went to pull away his hands gripped my shirt in an iron grip. "Shhh Ichigo It's okay you can let go now Unohana is going to take care of you so you have to let go of me now." Oddly enough Ichigo again did as I asked in his unconscious state.

"He trusts you." Unohana stated with a small smile as she lightly nudged my side to get me to move so she could get to work on the orange haired male. "You should go talk to Nel Grimmjow." She suggested with a little more force in her voice. She was worried about the my sister, she always was. I mean who wouldn't she's living with her brother who's in really fucking deep in the crime world, she's far from safe with me but I'm all Nel has left.

With a nod and one last look at Ichigo I left the room and found Nel just down the hall sitting on the floor with Yuroichi crying into the woman bosom still. "Nel…" I called quietly and my sisters tear struck face turned to look up at me. "Ichigo is going to be okay. Unohana is fixing him up right now. He'll be fine he just needs some rest." I explained hoping to somewhat help stop my little sisters tears.

"Itsyogo is going to be alright?" Nel sniffed and stared up at me with her hopeful little gray eyes.

"Yes Nel Ichigo go is going to be alright." I replied with a smile and crouched down, Nel jumping into my arms without warning getting a small grunt from the assassin who's stomach she launched herself from. Once she was in my arms Nel started crying again. "Nel can you tell me what happened?" She shook her head. "Please?" I pleaded but if she really didn't want to tell me I wouldn't force her to.

"Umum, Nel don't want to talk about it. Nel just want to forget." She cried shaking her head. I rubbed her head and whispered to her. "Okay, okay Nel."

"Grimmjow-sama." Soi Fon calls as she walks into the room and gestures with her head for me to come out to the bar. I nodded and turned to Yuroichi who without question held her arms out to take Nel.

Getting up I followed my secretary out to the bar and sat down. I ordered a simple cup of tea from Shearia who had followed us out, probably knowing I would be wanting something to calm my nerves. I wasn't much of a teat drinker really I had just found that it help calm me down.

"So what is it Soi Fon?" I inquired as Shearia placed the tea in front of me.

"I know how did this."

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hehehhee terrible cliff hanger but yeah there you have it. Please review and I'll do my best to get the next chapter up for you as soon as I can. **_

_**Also please vote in my poll on my profile! I want to know what you think of Shearia! :D Thank you! :3**_


	6. Chapter 5: Decisions

_**Chapter Five: Decisions**_

* * *

><p>"I know who did this…" Soi Fon stated carefully. She could see I was on edge and didn't want me to get more stressed. I was rather violent when I was stressed and the young assassin knew that all too well, she had seen me break my office desk in half after one very stressful meeting with some, idiot gang members who just wouldn't get what I was saying.<p>

Taking a deep breath I nodded for her to continue and tell me who stupid bastards were that attacked my little sister and Ichigo. "It was the Hollows sir. It would seem that they may have gone after Nel in an attempt to force you into a confrontation." The lithe assassin explained, giving her own hypothesis as to why the growing gang would go after my sister. She was close but knowing who was behind the attempt, the real reason was to force me to rejoin them.

When I was seventeen I had been lead out of the hollows and set free from their leaders rule after a year. I had been a good fighter then and was a fair better one now, so now the Hollows leader was likely trying to use Nel to get me to come back to the hollows, now that he actually has a tool; Nel to use to do it. Before there was really nothing the bastard could use to get me to return after someone got me out of the warehouse that night.

"I don't believe that's it. The hollows likely want to use Nel to force me to rejoin them, now that she's available for them to use." I paused for a second letting that information sink into the minds of the two women. Soi Fon seemed shocked by the new information, that I had been a member of the Hollows but it didn't last long as she simply accepted that it was a part of my past and waited for me to continue talking. While Shearia seemed to except the new information without a second thought, though I guess that was just like her, nothing really caught her be surprise, in terms of information anyway. "I don't think it's safe for Nel to be staying at the house without me there anymore. I think it would be best for her to stay at the office where if something happens any one of my employees could make sure nothing happens, if for some reason I can't get to her in time." I sipped my tea and waited for Shearia or Soi Fon to say something, though the former was the one who was most likely to say something.

"Sounds like a plan. Though you are welcome to leave her in my care if that would work better for you Grimm." Shearia offered, as I knew she would.

I shook my head. "No I'd prefer her to stay at the office and I'll have Ichigo take care of her while she's there too, so she has someone to play with." Shearia nodded. Her face was oddly serious like she had something on her mind but I shrugged it off as an effect of the nights events. "Thanks for finding out that information Soi Fon, you can leave now there is something I would like to discus with Shearia privately." With a curt nod the blacked haired woman was off leaving me and Shearia alone at the bar.

"So what is it that you want to discus Grimm?" She inquired, leaning forward to place her elbows on the bar top as she bent at the waist so the position was more comfortable. Blue eyes starred into mine waiting patiently for me to answer her question.

"What happened to Ichigo the other night?" With a sad sigh Shearia took a sip from my tea and leaned back against the back bar cabinets. She obviously didn't want to tell me, but she was going to have to weather she liked it or not.

"I think you'd better ask him but I don't think he'd tell you anything. He wouldn't want to trouble anyone with it who wasn't involved…" She sighed again when I simply waited for her to tell me what I wanted to know. "And that's why you came to me…alright." She paused again as if what she had to say was going to be difficult for her. Whatever happened must have affected her greatly too, not just Ichigo. "Last night a new V.I.P member, who had cleared all of my requirements, injured and abused one of our Females here and Ichigo who had his shift up there after her was next to become his victim. He pinned Ichigo and took him dry. He beat and cut the poor boy up before I realized something was wrong when the girl didn't come down to have something to drink after her shift like she was supposed to. By the time I had made it half way up the stairs I heard Ichigo scream for me to help him and I burst into the room. Ichigo was treated by Unohona and the man was thoroughly punished for his actions and left a few blocks down blooded in the street. " On the last sentence a small grin played across Shearia's face before disappearing again. I was furious. Who would dare do such a thing? The fact that it was Ichigo just made me even more angry. But...Shearia could be a real sick bitch when she was pissed and she damn well enjoy punishing those who deserved it and this guy fucking did and if it wasn't Shearia who had punished the bastard I would have demanded to beat the shit out of the guy myself. But whatever she did had likely been far worse than anything I could dish out. As much as I hated to admit it Shearia was far more creative with her punishments than I was.

"I have given him two weeks off to recover from it but I think I'll up it to three because of how his leg is. I'll be paying him for his shifts still of course but for now he needs to take it easy and heal." I nodded in agreement before lightly flicking her in the forehand.

"Stop being so serious it's freaking me out. Cheer up things will be fine." I chuckled trying to lighten the sour mood, it was just making me worry. I needed Shearia to be all Hyper to take my mind off things for a little bit, even if it was just a few minutes so I could calm down some more. I could still see my hands shaking from the panic and rage I was in earlier.

"Is that so? Well then stop your hands from shaking Grimm." She teased flicking me in the forehead, getting a growl from me. "Don't growl at me. You just did that to me so I returned the favour."

"Bitch…" I hissed, but I couldn't stop the smile that snuck onto my face. No clue how but this little spats of ours always cheered me up, even if just a little bit.

"Was there anything else Grimm? Cuz' you should problem go check on your sister and Ichigo." Shearia asked as she sipped at my tea again.

"Get your own tea bitch, and yeah. Keep Ichigo on the first floor when you or I aren't up in the V.I.P. room. Okay?" I said finishing off the tea and standing up, waiting for a response from the woman.

"Awww how cute, big bad Grimmy is worried about my pretty little hacker." She coed, taunting me before stating more seriously. "I'll do that, when he gets back to work in three weeks." With one final nod I left the bar heading back to the room Ichigo was resting in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in Unohona's Office<strong>_

_Ichigo's point of view_

My eyes flutter open and slowly they adjust to the white lights overhead. I glance around looking for Nel but can't find her anywhere. Panic wells in my chest and I rash from the bed and out the door, into the hall only to run head first into the purple haired lady from the alley. My eyes widen and I back pedal towards the door but end up backing past it instead. _'Shit! This woman killed four men! I have to get away from her. But to where!? Shit! Shit! Shit!' _

"Ichigo please calm down. I'm not going to hurt y-"

"Like hell you won't." I screamed, continuing to back away from the woman.

* * *

><p><em>Grimmjow's point of view<em>

As I headed back towards Unahona's office the woman was headed down the hall towards me. "Ah Grimmjow I was just looking for you. Ichigo is sleeping now and I thought it best to let you know that he is fine. His injuries where nothing serious and the bullet missed bone so the wound should heal quickly. He should be good as new in about a week. Just try to keep him off his fe-" A scream broke through Unahona's explanation of Ichigo's injures and both the doctor and I started sprinting down the hall towards the source.

When we turned the corner into the hall where Unohona's office was we spotted Yuroichi pinning Ichigo to the ground with her knees on his thighs and hands pinning his hands above his head greeted us. "Ichigo just let me explain. I'm not going to hurt you. Stop struggling so I can explain damn it. If you keep trying get away you're going to reopen your wounds. Stupid boy!" The assassin growled in frustration as the man continued to struggle.

"Having some trouble there Yuroichi?" I teased finding the situation rather comical as Ichigo's eyes widened once he realized I was addressing his "attacker" like a friend. "Ichigo quite struggling and she'll get off. She saved you, she isn't going to hurt you. Her and Soi Fon both work for me."

"They work for you!? But I saw them kill those guys! Why the hell would they be working for you!" Ichigo screamed still struggling under the master assassin.

I blinked at him. I could have sworn he knew I was involved in the underworld, so why the heck was this so unbelievable. "Ichigo, I told you Grimmjow is like me with ties to gangs and all that so having two assassins working for him isn't that odd. Calm down, your freaking out and it's making you not think clearly." Shearia ordered from behind me. Guess she followed after me without me noticing. Damn she walked quiet.

Almost instantly Ichigo closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths getting a hold of himself. "Better?" She asked raising a brow at the now still male.

"Yeah, sorry. I woke up and Nel wasn't anywhere in sight so I panicked than run into her and the last thing I saw her do was kill someone." He explained and nodded to Yuroichi to let her know she could get off of him.

"Understandable." Yuroichi stated as she got up off Ichigo and helped him to his feet.

"Ichigo." I called getting his attention.

"Yes?"

"You'll be taking care of Nel at my Office from now on I don't want to risk another incident like this again." He nodded, not arguing with me, which was good because he wouldn't win. "Shearia is giving you three weeks' time off to recover with pay so you aren't to go to _Nishikata Byakko_" Another nod. "Alight, now go rest. Nel is with Soi Fon for the time being. So she's fine." Yet another nod. _'Why was he being so quiet all of a sudden. ' _I thought as he walked back into Unahona's office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere else<strong>_

A dark laugh rang through the dark office as a man laughed. "So those idiots died. I told them to be careful about it but they didn't listen. Guess I'll have to send you… my precious…." Another dark chuckle sounded, as a pale shadow stepped out from a dark corner to heed its masters wishes.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: And that's Chapter Five! Hope you all enjoyed and sorry for the really long wait. **_

_**Grimmjow: if you have twitter come vote for the next story She'll update. Tweet grimmjowxdjagge #(The tittle of the story you want her to update) Whatever story gets the most votes will be the next to be updated. **_

_**Ichigo: Unless it's a story she has dropped. **_

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Review and tell me what you liked :D**_


	7. Chapter 6: Old Friends

_**Chapter 6: Old Friends**_

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Warning this is, basically a plot chapter and is focused more on Shearia and an Old Friend. This chapter focuses on her and said Old friends character development and plot development. OC X OC relationship.**_

* * *

><p>Down the street, the grunting of men fighting echoed across the walls, the smell of blood flooding the blonde woman's nose as she walked confidently towards the pained sounds. She turned around a corner into the alley the sounds where resonating from.<p>

Before her stood a tall black haired male trying his best to fight off the ten men that had surrounded him. The man had broad shoulders and a physic that could pass for photoshopped it was so toned and perfect.

In a mere few seconds five of the ten men were down and it looked as if the black haired male in the middle had gained the upper hand, until one of the men pulled a knife and managed to ram it into the man's side.

The man roared in agony before spinning and kicking the armed male into the wall, soon followed by the other four men left standing.

Blood poured from the fresh wound staining the cement crimson. "Shit." The man hissed, placing his hand to the open gash, applying pressure in a hopes of stopping or at the very least slowing the bleeding.

"You seem a little off your game tonight Kurosogi." Shearia stated from her spot on the wall. She would have sounded more concerned about her old friend's well being, but she knew that doing so would only shame the man. Kurosogi was a prideful person who hated more than anything making his friends worry about him; it made him feel weak.

"Just a little. Got a first aid kit on you? This isn't too serious but I sound still probably patch it up." Kurosogi chuckled but winced when the clenching of his muscles stretched the new injury. Shearia sighed and sauntered over to the wounded male.

"I don't have one here but _Nishikata Byakko_ is just around the corner. I can have Retsu Patch you up." That said Kurosogi nodded; the blonde not having to actually tell him to follow her. They had known each other long enough that they normally didn't have to talk much to understand the others intentions. Which really came in handy whenever the two where in fights together. "So what are you doing so close to _Nishikata Byakko? _You normally keep to the other side of town_._"

"What I can't come down to visit a friend?" He teased as he strutted confidently down the street alongside his friend and master, ignoring the pain in his side.

"You can. But you should really call first. So I can get things ready for your visit." Shearia replied, offering a smile, though inside she was rather worried about the wound in Kurosogi's side. She was dreading the possibility that the knife had hit a vital organ.

"What in the world would you have to get ready for me to visit. You always have booze, so what else is there?" He countered raising a black brow at the woman.

"Well, it's been awhile since we've seen each other and I believe I missed your Birthday too. So for this particular visit I would have liked to have one of my girls treat you to a special night." Shearia grinned, already knowing what the next words coming out of the taller male's mouth would be.

"Well I can only think of one girl that I would like treating me to a night out and she always says no." He stated, starring pointedly at Shearia.

"And it will still be a no. I have no intention of giving myself to a man just yet. Though if it's a dance you'd like instead. That I can do." She replied in a sultry voice and a grin.

"I'd love a dance." Kurosogi exclaimed. It wasn't often that Shearia would offer even to dance for the man. For some reason the woman was afraid to give into her emotions and just date someone. It bugged the heck out of Kurosogi, since he had been in love with the blonde for almost three years now. Even so the male wasn't going to give up on her yet. He knew she had her reasons for refusing him, so for now he would take whatever he could get and just give her time, however much it might be.

"It's settled then. But first let's take care of that wound in your side." She said as she opened the door to _Nishikata Byakk's _first floor bar. "Unohona! I have a patient for you!" Right away the doctor emerged from around the order where the Doctors office was.

"Oh, Kurosogi. It's been awhile since you've stopped by." She greeted warmly, with a soft smile that quickly dropped when her gray eyes landed on the blood rapidly seeping into the large man's shirt. "Come have a seat and Shearia please help him remove his shirt. He shouldn't be moving his arm too much. It will irritate the wound." She instructed and she quickly headed back into her office to grab what she would need to treat the male.

Nodding in response to the doctors instructions Shearia started to remove Kurosogi's vest, followed by his shirt. The fabric stuck to his skin do to the shear amount of blood that had soaked into the white fabric. "I thought you're the one who's supposed to strip." He teased grinning at Shearia, who's blue eyes were locked on the deep gash in Kurosogi's side. The bleeding hadn't stopped and the man's skin was starting to lose its colour; worrying the already concerned female.

"I should have jumped in. You're such an idiot sometimes. This isn't something I should have let you and myself ignore. It's worse than I thought it was. Damn i-"

"I'll be fine. You worry too much. Unohona will patch me up." Kurosogi assured, placing his hand to her cheek to force Shearia's eyes to meet his red ones.

"But if I hadn't been there you could have-"

"But you were. I'll be more careful next time. Now stop worrying. You're supposed to be the one telling me. 'You're going to be fine Kurosogi. We'll get you all patched up.' Not acting like I'm on my death bed. Which I'm not I might add." Kurosogi chided smiling at her. Normally Shearia would shrug off such injuries just as easily as he did but, tonight she seemed really worried, scared almost. Now that he was looking her right in the face he could almost see water forming on her eye lids. _'Is she trying not to cry?' _Kurosogi had never seen Shearia cry or even come close to it, and he'd been injured far worse than this before. Something must have happened to have her emotions acting out like this.

"You're right. Sorry. You're going to be fine." She smiled but Kurosogi wasn't so sure if it was meant to cheer him up or her.

"Alright Kurosogi. Let's get you fixed up." Unohona announced patting the male on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes later Kurosogi was stitched up, with white bandages wrapped firmly around the freshly cleaned wound. The man stretched his arms up carefully, the moment he felt a pull on the stitches he lowered the limbs again. "Thanks Unohona."<p>

"You're welcome. Now make sure to change the bandages once a day, alright." Kurosogi nodded and took the roll of bandages the doctor handed him. "Well, if you need anything else please call me." The older woman said, patting her boss lightly on the shoulder.

"Thanks Retsu." With that the doctor returned to her office leaving the two friends alone again. "Would you like a drink?" Shearia offered, walking through the bar door and grabbing two glasses, turning to face the back counter to prepare the drink.

"Yeah sure, just a rye and Coke." He replied turning in the bar stool so that he could rest his elbows on the bar top. "So what's wrong? You seem off tonight. Did something happen before you ran into me?" Shearia paused in making his drink before quickly continuing in her work. "You real-"

"One of my V.I.P.s injured two of my best whores, one female and one male. Then today Grimmjow's sister was attacked well in the care of the male whore that was injured the day before. He was shot, it was just in the leg but if Yuroichi and Soi Fon hadn't have been there, Ichigo would have been dead and Nel would have been used to force Grimmjow to rejoin the hollows. So I went looking for you. Hoping that you could help me but now I don't want to ask it of you." She explained. Keeping her back to Kurosogi.

Her shoulders were shaking and he could tell she was probably crying but said nothing. If Shearia was crying it meant that the events as of late had finally been too much for the woman to keep in. The blonde was a person like Kurosogi who cared deeply for her friends and if any harm befell them it would have a great effect on her. Just normally that effect would be her going on a killing spree. Hurt Shearia's friends and you weren't likely to live long. So that fact that she wasn't out hunting down the bastards must mean that she couldn't yet do anything to pay the bastards back.

"The V.I.P, was taken care of but the ones who went after Grimmjow were the Hollows, as you had probably already guessed. So I can't just march into their base and kill their leader. Not without any information." Oh now it made sense why she was acting like this. She couldn't do anything to stop what happened and now she isn't in a position where she can do anything to prevent it from happening again.

"So let me guess. You were going to ask me to 'join' the hollows to gather information on them and help you track down their leader to take him down. But after I got injured tonight you're afraid I'll get hurt or worse killed. So you don't want to ask that of me anymore." Shearia nodded though she still hadn't turned around to face him, her shoulders had stopped shaking though. So Kurosogi didn't think she was crying anymore. "Well, guess what sweet heart? I'm going to do it anyway. I just need away to prove to them that I can be of use. So I'm going to need those knives I ordered from one of your talented employees." Kurosogi grinned waiting for Shearia to turn and face him so they could get to planning.

"Kuro-" Shearia started to say as she turned around to face him but stopped herself when she saw the 'I'm going to do it no matter what you say' look. "Fine but you're taking a tracker with you." Kurosgi nodded, agreeing to her condition. "I'll talk to Kensei about your knives, but you aren't going anywhere until that heals."

"Understood, my lady." Kurosogi said with a little bow and grinned at the now smiling woman as she shook her head. The bastard always had a way of some how cheering her up with such little statements.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grimmjow: if you have twitter come vote for the next story She'll update. Tweet grimmjowxdjagge #(The tittle of the story you want her to update) Whatever story gets the most votes will be the next to be updated.<strong>_

_**Ichigo: Unless it's a story she has dropped.**_

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well that was a quick update. I know you guys must hate that there was no Grimmjow or Ichigo in this chapter but they'll be in the next one Promise. Hope you guys liked Shearia and Kurosogi. Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. **_


	8. Re-write Announcement

Sorry to those of you who like this version on the story but it has taken a completely different turn then I had original wanted to take so I'm re-writing it under the tittle World of Crime. I hope you enjoy the new version.

Warning it should be quite a bit darker if I do it right this time.


End file.
